FANFICTION GOLDEN GLOBES LOST EDITION
by Blue Panda
Summary: Nominate your favorite LOST stories and authors here! I think we authors need to be recognized more :D More information inside. R
1. Welcome

**FANFICTION GOLDEN GLOBES LOST EDITION**

**Hello to all, I read so many stories on this website and wish that I could recognize some of you for your awesome work! Now I can!**

**Nominate your favorite stories and authors for the following categories! Of course make sure you nominate someone other than yourself, also there is no restriction on how many authors/stories you can nominate!**

**Categories **

**BEST DRAMA**

**BEST PARODY/COMEDY**

**BEST MUSIC FIC**

**BEST SKATE**

**BEST JATE**

**BEST STORY**

**BEST AUTHOR**

**I will update my profile with the standings and I will keep this going for about a week.**

**Winners will get a PM from me**

**I will continue to add announcements here.**

**SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR REVIEW WITH YOUR NOMINATIONS!!!!**

**IF ANY QUESTIONS PM/REVIEW ME :D**

_**BLUE PANDA OUT**_


	2. Final Nominations written by SassyLostie

**FANFICTION GOLDEN GLOBES: Final Nominations**

**Sorry for the delay and the mess up everyone. But thanks to our beloved author Sassylostie and all of her amazing help, I'm able to post a new chapter with the right nominations. She had written it herself to insure that I don't make the same mistake twice. Thanks. Also congrats to all our finalist.**

A/n: How this works is whoever got more than one vote for a certain category, is in the finals (there are exceptions, such as for the music section, where none were added more than once!) You may only vote for one item per category this round. If you have any questions, PM BluePanda. :D

BEST DRAMA:

In Hiding – Leah Kate

On The Road – Leah Kate

BEST PARODY/COMEDY:

Shephard MD by Blue Panda

I Do, or In Which Pickett is Angry a Lot by Zephdae

Survivor: The Lost Island by Blue Panda

Ways To Annoy: Lost Style by SassyLostie

LOST: Parodies of the Complete First Season by Zephdae.

BEST MUSIC FIC:

Prom Night by Laura.Amy.Leigh

I Should Tell by Angel Of Music Lover

Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend by Bonboni

Over My Head by SassyLostie

One by Wahinetoa

BEST SKATE:

Skate Moments by SassyLostie

In Hiding by Leah Kate

On the Road by Leah Kate

BEST JATE:

A Kind of Magic by angel-death-dealer.

Have You Forgotten Everything I've Ever Wanted? by Pontmercy

BEST STORY:

Where Did We Go Right? by Pontmercy

A Kind of Magic by angel-death-dealer

He Doesn't Know by Scouse

BEST AUTHOR:

SassyLostie

Leah Kate

A/n: Okay, there are your finalists. I have carefully looked over all of the reviews, and made sure that I have tallied them correctly. Some of you who voted and didn't give the author, I ignored, though there ere only 2-3. Please pick one from each category, and feel free to check them out before you do vote.


	3. WINNERS!

**FANFICTION GOLDEN GLOBES LOST EDITION**

Hello everyone! Yes I'm back! I'm so flippn' happy :D. You can blame the long wait on the school year. But man did I ace those finals! Anyways here are the results for the 1st annual Fanfiction Golden Globes! Enjoy and many thanks to all of you especially SassyLostie for all your help! Drum Roll please…..

_**WINNERS!**_

BEST DRAMA:

**In Hiding By Leah Kate**

BEST COMEDY:

**LOST: Parodies of the Complete First Season By Zephdae**

BEST MUSIC FIC:

**Over My Head By SassyLostie**

BEST SKATE:

**Skate Moments By SassyLostie**

BEST JATE:

**A Kind of Magic By angle-death-dealer**

BEST STORY:

**A Kind of Magic By angle-death-dealer**

BEST AUTHOR:

**SassyLostie**

**Congratulations to Everyone!!!! You're all great authors with amazing stories! If I knew you guys personally I would send you all some poptarts or something!**

**Also great job to those of you who were either nominated and/or made finals!**

**Until Next Time, this is your host Blue Panda…..**

**Good Night, Happy Summer, and good luck to all of you with Lost Withdrawals!!!**

_Note votes were taken from the reviews from chapter 2 (updated chapter 2). Thanks to SassyLostie again for getting that chapter up! _


End file.
